Throughout the Years
by jobroluver927
Summary: Jacob and Bella are best friends when they are little. But what happens when Bella's parents tell her bad news, and Bella does something that will change their lives forever? SUCK AT SUMMARIES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My second story! Yay! I know my other one sucked but hopefully this one will be better! Thanks to my friend Lexie (a.k.a Alice, I call her that) for helping me come up with this idea. Also, I know that Jacob is supposed to be younger than Bella, but them being the same age is better for the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

_Knock knock _"Hi Bellers! I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house to play with me?" Said a little 8-year old Jacob Black. His brown long hair was pulled into a ponytail on the back of his head. He had bage color skin and was wearing a white short- sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi Jakie! Um… sure but I have to be back before they get home, because they have to tell me something." Said 8- year old Isabella Swan. Her wavy brown hair went down to the middle of her back and she was wearing a pink T- Shirt and light blue jean skirt.

"Okay let's go!" Jacob said enthusiastically, and then nervously "And where exactly are we going?" Jacob has had a crush on Bella ever since they made their first mudpie together.

" I thought we were going to your house." Bella replied giggling at her best friend's nervousness. She noticed he got nervous around her, but never understood why. The thought of him liking her had never even came close to her mind.

"Oh… yea right. I uh… forgot." He found his words and they skipped hand in hand to Jacob's house.

When they got to the house, they were greeted by Billy Black, Jacob's dad. "Hi dad! We're gonna go outside and play tag!" said Jake. Then him and Bella went back out to play. After about an hour Billy called out to the laughing kids," Bella! Your dad is on the phone, he said it was time to go back."

"Ok thanks!" said Bella. She gave Jacob a hug and went back home. When she got inside, she saw her parents sitting on the couch. Then her dad, Charlie said gently, "Come sit down Bells, we have some bad news."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the review 123! i won't be posting another chapter until i have at least 5 reviews in all, so please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Bella said, "What is it Daddy?"

"This may be hard for you to understand at your age but…" Charlie stopped struggling to find the right words. Then Renee butted in, "What your dad is trying to say is, we are getting a divorce."

"What is a divorce?" Asked Bella.

"A divorce is when mommies' and daddies' stop loving each other and they usually don't live with each other. But that doesn't mean we are going to stop loving you." said Charlie. Bella tried to comprehend this while also thinking of Jacob and the fun day she just had. "Okay so what is going to happen now?" asked Bella.

"Now you and your mother are going to move out and live in Arizona."

"So does that mean I can't play with Jacob anymore?" cried Bella.

"Well for right now its bed time, but tomorrow your mom is going to pack up all of your things, but tomorrow you can go play with Jacob for your last time." Said Charlie.

So that night Bella was trying to sleep but then she heard a tapping noise at her window, so she went to go see what it was. She saw it was Jacob and opened the window. "What are you doing here Jakie?" whispered Bella.

"I'm here to talk to you!" said Jacob. "I heard from my dad that you are moving away!" he cried.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Jakie!" said enthusiastically and closed the window. The sleepless night went by slowly because memories of her and Jacob kept flashing through her mind. The next morning she smelled the yummy scent of bacon, ham and eggs, so that meant that her parents were awake, and that was really strange because she is usually the first one up. "Good morning Mommy, Good morning Daddy!" Said Bella.

"Your really happy this morning." Said Renee.

"Yeah I'm just happy to be away from the nightmare I had last night." Said Bella smiling.

"Tell us about it Bells."

Bella started, "Well, I had a dream that Mommy and me were going to move away to a weird place named Arizona, and I wouldn't be able to play with Jacob anymore." Charlie and Renee shared a worried glance.

"Honey that wasn't a dream," said a worried Renee. "No! It was a dream! It can't be real!" Screamed Bella. "We can't move! It's my decision too! And I say we are not moving!" she stomped her feet to the door.

"And where do you think your going young lady?" Asked Charlie getting up from his seat at the table.

"I'm going to Jacobs house and I'm never coming back!" screamed Bella. Then she slammed the door in Charlie and Renee's faces, and ran toward Jacob's house. Renee and Charlie open the door and started yelling to Bella to come back but she ignored them. When she gets to Jacob's street she sees him playing kick ball with himself against the wall. Bella grabbed his hand and continued running, dragging Jacob along with her. "C'mon Jakie, we're running away!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again, thanks to 123 for the review! Obviously you want to continue reading this story, so I'll post this chapter. But after this, I'm going to need 4 or 5 reviews for a chapter to post a new one, so please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**--**

"What do you mean we're running away?" cried Jacob while Bella was still pulling him away from his house.

" I don't want to move to Arizona!" Bella said when they stopped to rest in a field about a mile from Jacob's house, "I'll have to move away from you! We won't be able to play together anymore! I'm gonna miss you!" Bella cried, then more gently, " You're my best friend Jakie."

Jacob smiled when she said, but then quickly remembered what was happening. " I don't want you to move either Bellers." He said, both of them close to tears. She put her little arms around him and they stayed like that for a while. Then they heard their parents calling them, and they started running again.

---

"Hey Jakie! We can hide in this barn!" Bella ran into the barn to find it empty. "Perfect" she said to herself and grinned. Jacob ran in and collapsed on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Bellers, we gotta stop running so much! I'm only human!" Cried a very tired Jacob. Bella rolled her eyes at her friend's laziness and went to explore the barn.

Obviously nobody had been in it for a while, because it was very dirty and there were spider webs everywhere. She went up the stairs of the barn and saw a bench in the corner. She went to go sit down, but she saw a book on the bench. "Hey Jakie come here!" she yelled, "I found something!" she picked the book up and as she sat down she saw Jacob emerge onto the second story,

"What'd ya find?" he asked and sat down next to her.

"A book." She replied, " it's called _Quilete Legends_. Aren't you Quilete?" she asked and looked questioningly at Jacob.

"Yup! My dad told me there were lots of legends and stuff, but he said he would tell me them when I got older."

" I think we should read it!" Bella exclaimed and opened the front cover. She was greeted by a picture of a pale monster and was immediately fascinated.

"Ewww what is that!?" asked Jacob, disgusted.

Bella read the caption and said, "Vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm still going to wait for at least 4 people to review before I post the next chapter. I know I said I was going to wait for 5, but my friends keep bothering me to post this chapter, so enjoy! Oh and by the way, the part when Bella reads from the book is all made up. I just thought that would sound like something a book like that would say.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**--**

"A vampire?" Jacob said with a confused look on his face, "What is that?" Bella wasn't listening to him; she was fully absorbed in the book. "Bellers?" Jacob shook her and she looked back up at him.

"What?" she asked impatiently, wanting to go back to reading.

"What the heck is a vampire?" Jacob asked his friend again.

"According to this book," Bella started searching on the page for a good place to start out, _"_ _Vampires are pale creatures that drink human and animal blood. They are killers, while werewolves are protectors. Anyone who is suspected to be a bloodsucker is not allowed to be on Quilete land." _She read aloud and then asked Jacob, " Are vampires real?"

" How am I supposed to know?" Jacob said, " Just because I'm Quilete, it doesn't mean I know everything in this silly storybook."

"Why do you think it's silly? I think it's fascinating."

"Bellers, do you know what werewolves are?" Bella shook her head and Jacob continued, " My dad said they are people, and when they get upset they turn into wolves. That's impossible, and if they're in this book, what makes you think vampires are real too?"

Bella thought about that for a minute. Jacob made a good point. The thought of werewolves didn't sound real, so would that mean this whole book was a lie? But, even though she knew she should probably be scared of vampires – if they are real or not- she somehow wasn't. She wanted to learn more about them, and she kinda wanted to meet one. She thought the picture was a lie. She didn't think vampires were horrible monsters; they looked like beautiful creatures that were just misunderstood. Then she got out of her daydream and noticed that it seemed quieter then before.

"Jakie?" No response. She looked over the balcony, down at the first floor and saw that the barn door had been closed. It was really dark now. Then she felt a cold, smooth hand on her shoulder; and an even smoother, velvet voice say,

" I'm glad you think so highly of us, Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok ok ok I am soooo incredibly sorry for not posting!! I'm extremely lazy and a HUGE procrastinator!! I made a mistake and got writers block and since I took soooo long updating I decided to cancel this story. I have writers block and I just don't know where to go with this. For all of you who were wondering, it was Edward who came in the barn. By now I don't even remember where I was going with the story, and I had forgotten that Edward cant read Bella's mind. Once again, I'm really really sorry!!!! Please don't hate me!!!**


End file.
